Johnny Test: Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy/Johnny Impossible Credits (2005)
Created by Scott Fellows "Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy" Producers Scott Fellows Chris Savino Storyboard by Atomic Cartoons Written by Scott Fellows "Johnny Impossible" Producers Scott Fellows Chris Savino Storyboard by Brain Larsen Written by Scott Fellows Directed by Chris Savino Associate Producer J.C. Cheng Music by Kevin Manthei "Johnny Test Theme" Written by Kevin Manthei Kevin Riepel Lyrics by Scott Fellows Performed by Aaron Molho Voice Director Terry Klassen Voice Production & Casting Voicebox Productions, Inc. Recording Facility Koko Productions Starring the Voices of James Arnold Taylor As Johnny Louis Chirillo As Dukey Markye Hendrikse As Susan Brittney Wilson As Mary/Sissy Andrew Francis As Gil Ian Corlett As Dad Kathleen Barr As Mom/Janet Bill Mody As Mr. Black Scott McNeil As Mr. White Richard Newman As Processor Slopsink Lee Tocker As Bling-Bling Boy/Eugene Animation Timing Directors Joe Banaszkiewicz Michael R. Gerard Jeff Hall Greg Miller Bob Nesler Art Director Paul Stec Character Design Andy Biak Michael Quesada Ceballos Marc Perry Original Character Designs by Matt Danner Andy Suriano Prop Design Chris Battle Andre Nieves Tom Wheeler BG Design Frederick Gardner Jeff Logue Hugo Morales Larry Murphy BG Paint George Cox III Tricia Hale Nora Murphy-Berden Jason Stec Additional BG Design Frederick Kim Marina Levikova Nollab Obena Jonard Soriano Clean-Up Frank Hominski Ray Leong Casey Mitchum Andre Nieves Eva Wu Walk Cycles Bert Klein Bling-Bling Boy Effects Stephen Jennings Animatic Editor Justin Shultz Production Manager Paul Fabela Assistant Production Managers Mark McCain Wilson Jeffrey J. St. Ours Animation Coordinator Marcus Myrick Animation Intern John H. Johnson III Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key George Cox III Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Michael McFerren Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Director of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Post Production Administrator Michael Miscio Film Editor Julie Lau Assistant Film Editor Donnell Ebarrete Jay Lawton Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editors Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts ADR Coordinator Fred Salinas Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Recording Machine Operators Michelle Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Sound Reading Kerry Brody Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Post Production Audio Services Audio Circus Re-Recording Mixers Mark Ettel Otis Van Osten Sound Supervisor Otis Van Osten Co-Sound Supervisor Melinda Redridger SFX Editor Jeff Shiffman Foley Engineer Trevor Sperry Foley Artist Jody Thomas Animation Services Digital eMation, Inc. (Steven S.H. Yo) Supervising Director Soo-Hyun Park Animation Director Kwang Baik Park Kwon Jung Layout Artists Jee-Hoon Lee Chul-Hwang Jang Seung-Yong Um Model Checker Hyue-Gyung Park Assistant Animation Sung-Kwon Gang Jee-Hee Lee Jong-Gook Lee Key Animation Yung-Won Jung Sik-Sook Shin Chul-Oh Um Yung-Sook Lee Eun-Yung Jung Hak-Yul Kim Suh-Hyu Ahn Sung-Hyun Chun Final Checker Gook-Sang Jo Background Director Jong-Nam Kim Color Stylist Eun-Hyue Ko Composition Jung-Mi Seo Production Staff Scarlet Soo-Kyung Kim Agatha Sarim Kim Studio B Productions/Top Draw Animation, Inc. Supervising Director Nary Jamlig Chris Bartleman Animation Director Lean Lagonera Lay-Out Artists Ping Capati Background Director Hubert Vitug Clean-up and IB Supervisors Rico Reyes Mylene Sapalo Digital Ink and Paint/Compositing Supervisor Dexter Alpis Production Management Joey Santiago Robin Baker Main Title Design Brian Larsen Stephen Jennings Main Title Animation Digital eMation, Inc. Production Administrators Marci Gray Tammy Middleton Linda Moore Tamara Miles Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Casting Adminstrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Carrie Dolce Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producers Lois Kramer Lunsford Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2005 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Coliseum Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Coliseum